


The Bear Jew Up to Bat

by shakeitout



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, the bear jew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeitout/pseuds/shakeitout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny Donowitz finally gets his shot at a girl he's had his eye on for a while, but is she too much for him to handle? More importantly can the Basterds handle her? Terrible summary, so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes Forward

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I own Catherine Mayfield. I created her and will give permission if other people want to use her as long as I'm credited. HOWEVER, I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER own the Basterds, obviously. All that credit goes to QT and company.
> 
> SorryNotSorry if you don't like Catherine but let me know if you have any ideas about her.

**PREFACE**

" 'TEN HUT!" Donny barked. "EYES FORWARD!"

"Thank you, Donny." Aldo remarked casually, then turned to his potential Privates. "My name is Lieutenant Aldo Raine..." Aldo went on and on with the speech that Donny had heard him rehearse 100 times before. "...Killing Nazis," was the only part of Aldo's rant that was audible in Donny's mind at this point. He couldn't wait to get out into France and finally do something productive besides play baseball.

Staff Sergeant Donny Donowitz was the first in command under Lieutenant Aldo Raine's group of soldiers who had been infamously nicknamed by the German army "The Basterds". Donny liked being a basterd, it gave him something to work for after not getting drafted.

Donny was a die-heart Red Sox fan, just as every Bostonian should be. He had played ball since the day he was old enough to throw and catch, and won every award possible for his power hitting, including MVP of his championship high school team. Finally, after a few years of college ball, it was time to try out for the Red Sox. Well, sort of...it was time to try out for their farm system at least. Donny had made it with flying colors, but was stuck in the minors for the entirety of his baseball career.

Finally, he began to get so fed up with his lack of advancement that he went out drinking one night with a bunch of his buddies who were about to ship out to basic training. Being drunk and frustrated, he signed up for the army via a very special recruiter, his friend Aldo Raine. Aldo knew that Donny had a special set of skills, and promised that they would meet again soon.

A few years later Donny and Aldo met again. By this time Aldo had been promoted to Lieutenant, and Donny to Staff Sergeant, making them the perfect match considering Aldo had now begun his own unit and needed somebody to be in charge of the other 8 soldiers.

Donny was a basterd like no other, however. Standing at 6'4 and around 230 pounds of pure muscle, Staff Sergaent Donny Donowitz yielded a 36 inch Louisville Slugger, his weapon of choice for killing Nazis. Donny absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the barrel of his bat as Aldo finished up his speech, "Sound good?" Aldo asked the privates.

"YES, SIR!" they belted, loud and proud.

*One month later*

"Hey, Donny?" Also asked.

"Yeah, Aldo?" he replied as he set his bedding down for the night. They were currently squatting in an abandoned hunter's house way out in the forest somewhere in Nazi-occupied France. Donny's best guess was that the hunters family must have been Jewish, because everything was left perfectly on place, only the bare necessities gone from the home. The family could have been on vacation for all they knew.

"You're off from watch tonight. Hugo's going to take it since you doubled up on his last week. Get some rest, buddy, and ice that shoulder." Aldo drawled. Donny had gone a little too hard on that Kruat Sergeant today, possibly pulling a muscle in his left shoulder. He didn't really care though, he knew that a pulled muscle was better than a bullet to the arm any day; Aldo was just busting his balls.

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Utivich had laid his bedding down on the floor of the living room next to him. "Got a cigarette, Don?" Utivich asked. Donny handed him one, snapping back to reality. "We're going to get some girls tomorrow, probably at a movie or something. You wanna come, see exactly how drunk you have to be to make a french girl look cute?"

"Yeah, I'll go. Can't strike out if you never get up to bat anyway, right?" Donny knew he was kidding himself. He, Wicki and Aldo were the ladykillers of the group, breaking hearts and taking names all over France on their nights off. It was about time Aldo had given them a night off anyway, it had been too long on the dirty floor of the French forrest for Donny's comfort.

"Good. Wouldn't be the same without you and that annoying fucking accent." Utivich chuckled. The guys loved to bust Donny for his heavy Boston nasal.

"Have you ever even brought home a girl, Utivich?" Donny fired back, jokingly.

"With the way he snores, no broad would ever want to sleep with him anyway!" Omar interjected

Utivich smiled, "This coming from the guy who's been shut down so many times he can't even count anymore!"

"You're just jealous because you couldn't ever haul in a piece of tail without Hirschberg as your wingman!" Omar shot back. The entire crew erupted into laughter. When everybody was tired after a long stretch of fighting, some playful banter was always a relaxer.

"Alright, alright, settle down, girls. We've got a loooong day tomorrow," Aldo instructed from the stairs. "We've got a scouting detail and then into town for a while to get some supplies. As you can already predict, we'll be walking. Donny, you'll be to the drugstore for medical supplies, Wicki and Omar on groceries and everybody else with me to hunt around for a new place to set up camp. We need a big one, quiet and tucked away nicely this time, preferably a little closer to town and with a car we can snag. Get some shut eye," then he turned off the lights.

**Chapter 1**

_Fuck scouting. It's almost as boring as sitting watch._  Donny thought. In reality, that's probably what the entire group was thinking. They had found a Nazi patrol in a small valley just outside of town near an old stone bridge with a brook that had long since dried up. No doubt about it, that would be tomorrow's target for the Basterds.

Finally, Aldo gave the signal for them to fall out, and they made their way back to the house to pack up and get ready for a night on the town. Donny combed his thick, black hair back and washed his hands, trying desperately to scrub the dried blood and caked dirt out from under his fingernails. He never really realized how dirty he got out on a mission until he came back and looked in the mirror at his darkened, sweat-slicked face and stained clothing. A hot shower had never felt better, even though it was the dead heat of July.

"Ready to go, Don?" Aldo asked. The guys were all waiting around downstairs, talking about their future conquests while the Lieutenant and Staff Sergeant combed their hair one last time.

Donny had seen the most beautiful broad earlier that month at the grocery store. She was the cashier, and he had hopelessly flirted with her, but had never even gotten her to speak a word. He had been hoping that Aldo would give them the next day off; considering the huge mission they had successfully completed earlier that week, almost losing Omar to capture and Wicki to a bullet that should have killed him, but bounced off of his gun instead, they had well-deserved one. However, Aldo had other plans, and Donny had not been able to see her since. He was dying for a girl. He had always been able to reel them in so easily back home, and these French girls loved American soldiers, but it had been too long since he'd seen a halfway decent broad naked, and he intended to fix that tonight.

By either a miracle stroke of luck, or Aldo repaying him one of the hundreds of favors they owed each other, Aldo had chosen a bar for that night that was right next to the grocery store.  _Don't get your hopes up, she's probably not even here. Man, was she hot. I haven't seen a rack like that on a girl around here for months. I better get something tonight, otherwise I may need a new bat._

Just as he was doubting his luck, there she was, sitting alone at the bar, tossing something small and metal from one hand of the other, sipping in what looked like a very large glass of wine.  _Fuck yes, here we go!_

Donny saw Wicki and Hugo begin to approach her as a tag-team, but he quickly gave them the death-glare, and they backed off. "Sorry, Sarge," Wicki muttered as he brushed past Donny. They moved to a pair of German speaking girls tucked away in the corner.

"Hi," Donny smiled.

"Hi," she said with a French accent.

"English?" he asked, she nodded. He sighed with relief.

"You look like you've had a long day." Donny said as he slid into the barstool next to the grocery store girl and ordered her a whiskey.

"Well, getting un-engaged is one of the qualifiers for a 'long day' I guess," she sighed, her accent completely gone all of a sudden.

"You're American?" she asked him.

"100%!" he said proudly, "Boston, best city in the world. But apparently you are too?" he asked, confused.

"I used to live in America but these past few years I was a nurse for the French army for a while before the war. I lived here with my brother. He was killed nine months ago in a train wreck. I quit my job as a nurse and took over his family's business as a grocer instead. I like to pretend that I am French around outsiders so they'll accept me easier and come to our store. What's your story? You're an American soldier no doubt, come here to get me drunk and take me upstairs?"  _She's got a fire in her, I kind of like it. She was also, on the way to being drunk. This could be a fun night._

"Well, I figured we'd get to know each other a little better first, but you told me right off the bat that you just broke off your engagement, you wanted me to come over here, even if you are drunk, admit it. You thought I was hot in the grocery store. You love soldiers, you wouldn't have become a nurse if you didn't. Staff Sergeant Donny Donowitz, you are?" he asked. Donny figured he'd respond with a little fire of his own. It couldn't hurt, and she seemed to like it.

"Catherine Mayfield. And you're right, I am drunk, I did want you to come over here, and I do want you to take me upstairs." That was all the conformation Donny needed; he downed his second whiskey, took her hand and asked the bartender for the key to a spare room while casually slipping him some cash for both of their bills.

"Mmmm, Donny," she muttered as he began to kiss her neck. They were in one of the many bedrooms above the bar, the door slightly cracked open, tangled up in the sheets.

"You like that?" he asked, continuing to kiss it roughly and nip at it slightly.

"Mmmmhmm," she breathed, "you can be a little rough with me, it turns me on." Donny could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on her breath, but at this point, he was so turned on it didn't even matter. He began to nip a little harder, then finally slid off her underwear, before musing at the scene of her naked beneath him, basically begging to have sex.  _She wants it rough? I guess I should give her what she wants,_ he thought then slammed all the way into her with a grunt.

Catherine was asleep and sweaty on Donny's muscular chest while he recovered, thinking about how fantastic that had felt after so long. There must have been another couple in the next room, because there were some pretty interesting noises coming through the thin walls. Maybe Wicki and Hugo had finally gotten those German girls drunk enough. They would always tag team girls. Wicki would charm them and Hugo would use his fame and "brute sexy" tactic as a girl once called it. Quietly chuckling to himself at the idea of anybody referring to Hugo as "brute sexy", Aldo bursted through the door holding what looked like a German machine gun and his buck knife, splattered with blood.

"Donny!" he yelled. I fell off the bed, knocking Catherine off with me.

"What the fuck!" she exclaimed sleepily. I picked my pants up and started to get dressed as he explained.

"We've got a problem! 'Bout six krauts walked in, one recognized Hugo. Luckily it was a quick one... Hugo slit the throat then Wicki and I took care of a few but we gotta get out of here before the other start coming after us. Leave the broad and let's-" he froze when he saw Catherine pointing a small gun, probably small enough for her to fit in that little purse of hers, right at him. I didn't know what to do when she shot it. I knocked her over, pushing her into a wall and reached for the gun, but it was already back in her hand. Aldo had ducked, the bullet flying past him and hitting a Gestapo officer directly in the forehead, killing him on the spot. With Aldo on the floor still, she stood up and shot two more Gestapo in the chest, clearing out the last of what must have been the remaining krauts Aldo had been talking about earlier.

"Damn, little lady!" Aldo complemented, "You're one hell of a shot!" He looked her up and down, "And one hell of a looker too..." he trailed off.

"I worked for the French army, I had some practice," she shrugged.

"French army, huh?" he said to himself. "Donny, the broad comes with us." he ordered and then marched out.

She smiled as she put on her remaining clothing, I smiled back and simply said, "Welcome to the Basterds."

 


	2. Little Miss Sharp Shooter

Catherine

I didn't know exactly where I was going, but in reality I didn't care. John had left me to join the Nazi party, and as an American I couldn't stand for that. He had changed. He had told me that I was a closed-minded American whore, and thrown his ring back at me. I wondered who was the female in our relationship sometimes. So I packed my bags and went to the tavern to get drunk and sleep there for a few nights. The Basterds couldn't have picked me up at a better time.

"So what's your name, Little Miss Sharp Shooter?" one of the basterds asked me as we walked back to what I assumed was their headquarters.

"Catherine Mayfield. American, moved to France a while back. Nurse for the French army," I responded. I was used to answering this question by now. It had been asked by each basterd that walked past me. This one, whose name was apparently Utivich, seemed to be Donny's little pet, and was always close by. Donny wasn't annoyed by him though; it was almost like Donny was Utivich's muscle and the little Private First Class was the eyes and ears.

"Donny?" I asked sweetly, "are we getting close?"

"Should be about a half mile that way if Aldo's coordinates are right. We're trying to find a house with a car we can snag this time, so keep your eyes peeled," he mocked Aldo's earlier words with a fake Tennessee accent. I giggled, Donny was cute. He could make me laugh, and after the year I'd had, that was a serious accomplishment.

"Our humble abode!" Aldo gestured to a very large, old stone house with overgrown hedges and grass and two decent looking cars parked in the side yard. "Jew who owned a big company scattered and left everything here. Hugo, can you hot-wire those later?" So the other German one was named Hugo? He was mighty attractive, but a little scary all the same.

Come to think of it, most of them were attractive. Both Wicki and Hugo spoke flawless German, which was a huge turn-on for me in itself. Obviously Donny was a huge, muscular hunk with his dark hair and thick accent giving me a little piece of home. Then there was Aldo. Aldo was a different kind of attractive. He had that southern drawl that made him seem relaxed all the time, even when you could tell he was frustrated, and his leadership was impeccable. There were a couple others like Utivich and Omar that could be cute, but those four were most definitely the ladies men.

"Alright, boys and Cathy!" Aldo bellowed as we entered the house, "Everybody should be able to have their own room here. I'll take the master bedroom, Donny in one guest suite, our lovely guest Cathy in the other, you're on your own to figure it out from there. Wicki and Hugo get first pick because'a their rank, otherwise do what you will. DISMISSED," he boomed.

_Okay, he's hot. I know that I just had sex with Donny and all, but man oh man there's nothing like a good leader to make you feel all warm and fuzzy._  "May I show you to your room?" Aldo asked, linking arms with me and interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course, Lieutenant."

Aldo and I walked up the long staircase arm and arm, acting as if we were in the 1800s and he was trying to court me. I could hear Donny stomping along behind us, obviously trying to hear our conversation.

When Aldo and I had arrived at my room, the second to last door on the left of a long hallway full of spare rooms and bedrooms, he slowly closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"Something on your mind, Lieutenant?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cathy, there is." I liked this new nickname he had adopted for me, it was cute. "Clearly, you're going to be Donowitz's girl. I know it, I walked in on ya guys doin' the dirty, but the other guys may not lay off so easily, especially not Wicki and Hugo. They're both used to getting what they want, they're good guys though. So just be careful and try not to set Donny off. He's got a short fuse, to say the least."  _So I've heard._

The hallway of bedrooms had been relatively easy to delegate: Zimmerman and Hagan together, then a few closets and then Omar, then Utivich, then my room and Aldo's were all on the left. The right consisted of Sakowitz, Hirschberg, Hugo, Wicki then Donny all the way at the end, across from Aldo with the bathroom across from me. There were only two bathrooms in the entire house, but luckily they were both enormous.

"Dinner's ready!" Omar called from downstairs. Donny emerged from the bathroom holding a small kit of what looked like barbers tools.

"Hey Lieutenant, look what I found in the bathroom!" Donny shouted in delight down the stairs to Aldo. I found out later that night that Donny used to work in his father's barber shop in Boston before he played baseball and could give a mean haircut and a shave. Most of the guys needed it. They were all dirty, scraggly from their lack of grooming and had dried blood in their hair from their last tussle with the Gestapo at the tavern.

Donny was so excited to find the barber kit that after dinner he insisted on giving every guy a haircut and a shave. After about the fourth guy, I figured he could use a break, and so I took over smoothing out Hugo's stubble.

"Sie besser nicht schneiden mich," (She better not cut me) he mumbled under his breath in German. Wicki chuckled. They were like two peas in a pod.

"Ich weiß, was ich tue," (I know what I'm doing.) I muttered back.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch? Ich bin beeindruckt," (You speak German? I'm impressed.) a smile curled up onto his lips.

"Français, aussi," (French, too.) I replied smugly.

"You know, you're pretty good with that razor," Hugo complemented, finally speaking English. I saw what Aldo was talking about.

"Yes, I am. You learn these sort of things over the years."

Hugo gave a smile, something that seemed rare for his personality. He had such a stern jawline; come to think of it that was probably part of his appeal.

I hadn't realized it, but while I was shaving Hugo the rest of the boys had cleared out, all except for Wicki. Hugo walked out wordlessly, as per usual. He was probably going to play cards with Aldo or smoke quietly in the corner.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch auch? Das hält Aldo glücklich er kann Ihnen erlauben, hier zu bleiben, nachdem alle. Er denkt, du bist ein Spion für die Alliierten Französisch. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum er Sie bei uns bleiben. Auch, weil du bist ein besserer Schütze als unserem Trainer Scharfschützen." (So you speak German too, huh? That'll keep Aldo pleased. He may keep you around after all. He thinks you're an Ally spy for the French. That's the only reason he even took you in, besides the fact that you're basically better than our trainer sniper.)

"So who else speak German?" I asked in English. I didn't want to let Hugo and Wicki think that we had a special bond because we all spoke German and French. I was Donny's girl, or at least that was my plan.

He sighed, "Just me, you and Hugo."

"Interesting. French too?"

"Oui," he smirked. He was trying to be cute. It may have been working.

"Would you like a shave, Corporal?"

"Yes, Private," he gave a smug grin and sat down. I lathered his scruffy chin and started to run the razor over his stubble.

"Since when am I a Private?"

He held his hand up, a signal for me to stop the razor so he could talk. "Well you're certainly not an officer," he joked. "Maybe you can be a Specialist. You and Utivich are probably the best snipers in the unit."

I finished my last stroke of the knife and washed it off in the sink. (Sie säubern gut, Wicki." (You don't clean up too bad, Wicki,) I said in German. Maybe I would play his game for a while. He fell right into my trap; his grin widened into a large smile at my use of his native tongue.  _Here we go_


	3. Nurse!

Catherine

*About two weeks later*

It had been such a boring week. Every time they went out on patrols or raids, there was nobody around. All of the Nazis weren't even close to marching into their area of camp. The guys and I were about to go stir crazy. I cleaned the house spotless and all of the guys weapons were practically gleaming in the light. Hugo must have sharpened his knife 15 times and the only time it ever even came close to seeing action was when he and Hirschberg shot a Gestapo patrol officer on the way home from the drug store last week. That day it actually came close to a German body that wasn't his own or Wicki's. It was a miracle. They needed some action and soon!

Finally that day Aldo announced that the Germans had finally moved close enough where they could close in on them and have one of their best raids yet. I decided to opt out of this one. I figured they would need my nursing skills when they got home, considering how careless they were probably going to be. I knew that when soldiers got cabin fever this way, they became reckless out on the job. The basterds were no different; they thought they were invincible. They had taken to either calling me "Nurse" or "Specialist". Sometimes is more casual settings, like at dinner, they called me Catherine but still only Aldo called me Cathy.

Just as I was getting dinner started I heard the door slam and somebody shout, "Nurse!" The voice came again, "Nurse he's hurt!" I immediately perked up and ran downstairs. My instincts had taken over and I had grabbed the med kit, ready to help whoever was injured.

"Oh Nurse," a different voice groaned. It sounded like Donny.

"Donny?" I asked frantically. He was cradling his left arm and was being held up by Hugo on his right side. It took me a second to realize that both Donny and Hugo were covered in blood. "Donny?" I said, softer.

"Ugh, Catherine, it's my shoulder," he grunted as Hugo helped him put his bat down and settle into a chair at the table.

"Were you shot?" I was trying to remain calm but shoulder wounds could get nasty…..

Donny interrupted my thoughts, "I was beating on some Kraut and…" he trailed off. Suddenly a smile crept onto his face and he practically jumped out of the chair, "Well I think I may have pulled a muscle in my shoulder again, but this isn't my blood. Congrats, Specialist Mayfield, you've been initiated. You're officially a Basterd!" All of the guys started cracking up. I didn't see how this was funny, but if this was their initiation process, I guess it wasn't too bad.

"DONNY!" I smacked him, "You had me scared to death!"

"Ow," he grunted, "I really did pull that muscle."

"Don't be a bitch," Kagan joked.

"Maybe Little Miss Nurse should wrap that for yew. You are a lefty after all and we need your gun arm in tip-top shape few tomorrow!" Aldo drawled from the corner. "We've got a big patrol coming up. Gunna be a rough week."

"I'll wrap it for you after dinner. Just try not to move it too much for now."

Donny looked at me with his sparkling dough eyes and just simply whispered, "Yes ma'am.

 


	4. Risqué

Donny

After dinner I quickly headed up to my room. My shoulder was killing me and I needed to figure out a way to lay down comfortably. I wanted a good nights sleep tonight if we were going on a raid tomorrow. Shortly after I had figured out the least painful way to sleep there was a soft knock on the door.

"Donny?" It was Catherine.

"Come in."

She opened the door about half way, med kit in hand. "May I have a look at your shoulder?"

"Yeah sure," I sat up as she made her way over to the bed. I shifted so my left shoulder was facing her.

She stared at me for a second blankly, "Donny….."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"…You're going to have to take your shirt off."

"Oh, right, right. Sorry," I muttered. I slowly slid my white tank top off, attempting to look tough and not wince at the throbbing ache that the movement caused me.

She looked me over quickly, staring at my chest for a second, probably hoping I wouldn't notice, before moving her attention to my aching shoulder.

She ran her fingers along the muscle, giving it a little push every once and a while. Then she had me raise my arm a certain way and tell her where I felt pain. This process was repeated several times until she seemed content. Wordlessly, she popped open the med kit and handed me a bottle of medicine. "Take a tablespoon now and one before you guys go out tomorrow. It should keep the pain down. I'd take it easy with the bat for a couple of days though. You do have a slight pull in that left shoulder. A hot shower wouldn't hurt either. I'd take advantage of this big ass house while we're still in it."

"Will do, Specialist."

She took one more good look at me and then mock saluted, "Sargent," then turned on her heel and walked out.  _Alright, I need to get to her before Hugo and Wicki do. But first that shower sounds pretty nice._

Catherine

Donny had such a beautiful body. Even as I was just lightly pressing my fingers into his shoulder I could feel the thick cords of muscle tense at the sudden contact.  _He must have seen me check him out. I wasn't exactly discrete about it. He did crack a smile though. These boys are defiantly not used to having a girl around; they all staring at me like I'm a new toy to play with. Hugo is sexy, and there's something about Wicki's deep gruffly voice that I love. I've always been such a sucker for the German soldiers._ My attraction to Donny was different from my attraction to Hugo and Wicki though. It was more comparable with my attraction to Aldo. Classic Americans: strong, tough, loud, and good leaders.

Though the examination of Donny's shoulder had been taunting, no real damage was done. Luckily I restrained myself from making out with him right there.

_Dear God, do I smell like that?_  I casually sniffed my arm pits as I made the corner into my room.  _I'll wait until the bathroom's open, then it's right to the shower! I hope Donny didn't smell me!_ Living in the woods with the guys was starting to get to me I guess.

The fact that this house was so large, yet it only had two and a half bathrooms was both an advantage and a disadvantage. It was an advantage when I walked by Aldo or Hugo, the broad expanses of their muscular chests gleaming from the droplets of hot water as they walked to their rooms with only pants on. It was a disadvantage, however, when I needed to pee and every bathroom had a drunken soldier in it throwing up until 3am. But, my father always told me to take the bad in stride with the good. I was hoping to strike a little "good" as I walked down the hall toward the bathroom, towel in hand. I had sort of prepared myself for it, wearing my skimpiest silk pajama shirt and pants. Sourly disappointed by the lack of half naked sexy soldiers in the hallway I reached for the knob of the bathroom door with a huff.

As it turns out, however, I had struck the jackpot. Instead of me opening the door from the outside, Wicki did from the inside, and he was naked. Wiping the water his face with his towel, he hadn't even realized that I was standing there. I had lost any and all attempt not to stare the second my eyes passed his neck.  _Oh my…..the chest! It's more muscular then Aldo's! The abs, and oh my Jesus fuck! He's HUGE!_ My mouth was slightly agape.

"Oh! Catherine!" He snapped into reality as he removed his towel from his face. I stood there like a deer in headlights, then snapped my mouth shut and breathed. He quickly wrapped his towel around his waist, "I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry. We're not exactly used to living with the opposite sex here."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Wicki. Es gibt nichts, ich habe nicht gesehen hatte, "(It's ok, Wicki. It's nothing I haven't seen before.) I spoke German to him on purpose, knowing that he would speak back to me. I craved that gruff, sexy grumble that he used.

"Vielen Dank, Catherine. Und ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich immer noch eine Art gewagt. Wir haben auch sehr…." (Thank you, Catherine. And I know, but it still feels sort of risqué. We also look very….) he trailed off.

"Misstrauisch?" (Suspicious?) I asked. Sometimes both he and Hugo had trouble searching for words that we would use in English conversation, even when we spoke in German. It was so cute.

"Nicht nach vorne sein, Wicki, aber, Sie scheinen ein wenig auf der Kante." (Not to be forward, Wicki, but, you seem a little on edge.)

He chuckled, "Eine schöne Frau sah nur mich nackt durch Zufall, wie soll ich fühlen?," (A beautiful woman just saw me naked by accident, how am I supposed to feel?)  _Oh I love the way his voice is so low. It's literally the sexiest thing I've ever heard_. I was getting riled up now. First Donny's beautiful body and now Wicki's fully naked body? I was pretty much in heaven.  _The last time I had sex was with Donny, and that was in an upset, drunken stupor. Maybe if Wicki and I…_  My thoughts were interrupted by Wicki's low bass speaking English this time, "I'm sorry. Was I too forward?" he asked, sheepishly.

"Nine," (No,) was my simple reply as I pushed him back into the bathroom and kissed him heavily


	5. That Indian Sunnavah'bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I tried something new by throwing a bunch of different perspectives into one small span of time. Review and tell me if it's too confusing. Also, I have a couple of ideas for Wicki and Cathy so if you have one yourself review and let me know! I might use it!

Catherine

"Catherine, sind Sie sicher? Wenn Donny-" (Catherine, are you sure? If Donny...) Wicki grumbled between kisses.

"Ja, ich bin positiv," (Yes, I'm positive) I muttered, cutting him off. That was all the confirmation he needed. His towel hit the floor with an audible thud and I broke away took take him in for a second. Even though I had JUST seen him naked a minute ago, this time was a little  **different**. He looked  **different**...less surprised? No that wasn't it. He looked more confident.

He stood straight and tall as if Aldo or Donny had called him to attention. I smirked as he kicked the door shut and made quick work of my pajamas.  _This is going to be fun_.

Aldo

I was walking back to my room, Donny in tow, trying to convince him to learn more Italian with me when I saw of a flash of a face in the bathroom door.  _Somebody's taking a shower and didn't shut the door._ This didn't bother me much, it was sort of a normal occurrence. We were all very open with each other, so I just shrugged it off.

Then I saw a second face along with the first. One of them had long brown hair attached to it, the other was muscular and tan.  _Wicki._   _Oh he's in for it if Donny ever finds out._ Donny doesn't take very kindly to sharing his girls. The bathroom door slammed shut all of a sudden.  _That pretty faced slut! She bones Donowitz and has her cans all over Wicki's face now? Oh man, this IS NOT good._  "Alright, Don. You win. You want a beer?" I asked. I needed to keep him downstairs so he wouldn't see Wicki and Catherine come out together.

"You know me, Raine. I never turn down a good cold one," he smiled and we headed back down the steps and to the kitchen.  _Mission accomplished_.

Donny

Aldo was acting funny. Something was going on. It was either something really really good, or something fucking awful. Plus, he backed down on his "let's learn more Italian and become edu-ma-cated" plan way too fast.  _What's that Indian sunnavah'bitch up to?_  I didn't want to mull it over for too long, though. Aldo isn't the greatest secret keeper. I knew I could get him to spill.

I nursed my beer quietly in at the table. Aldo glanced toward the spiral staircase for about the 100th time in five minutes. "Alright, what the fuck? What is it?" I asked. Aldo made a face that he only makes when something is really bothering him. Usually a girl.  _Oh boy, it's about her. I bet he's in love with her, how could he not be? She's beautiful, a smart ass..._

My self pity was interrupted by Aldo's grumble, "S'bout Cathy..." he started. "She's..." I braced myself for whatever he was about to say "I, uhh..." he stuttered.  _Aldo? Stuttering? He's practically a demagogue. All officers are. What the hell did Catherine do?_

Aldo

I was trying to tell the poor son'bitch that Cathy was doin' the dirty with Wicki upstairs in the shower, but I just couldn't take the kid's face. He looked like I was about to tell him that Johnny Pesky was traded to the Yankees. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't break the kid's heart. He worked so hard to get her in the sheets and now she's whoring with Wicki. I had to think on my feet

"I, uhh..." I stuttered. "I think that Cathy is a great broad, but she's dangerous, Don. I, uhh, just wanted to tell you that." _WOW! If that wasn't the biggest line of bullshit I've ever spun I don't know what was!_

"Is that all you wanted to say? Really that's it? All the glancing toward the stairs, and the stuttering, and offering me another beer, and that's it? Jesus, you need to calm down. You're too nervous all the time," he laughed. "She's just a broad, Aldo. It ain't nothin' like that. Plus she just got out of a serious relationship. That's what she told me at the bar that night. But she's a good shot, I think we should keep 'er around. Could be useful. She could be our sniper. Nobody would ever expect us to have a chick."

_Oh my God. Thank the sweet lord. The poor sucker has no idea. Wicki'll tell 'em eventually. Either that or Cathy will. For now, s'not my problem._

"You're right, Don. I was just lookin' out fer ya, though. I don't want her causing no trouble with us. Why don't you go take a shower. You smell like you've been rolling in hog shit." I chuckled.

Donny sniffed the shit he was wearing. It was splattered in mud and blood from the scouting route the boy and Cathy had been on today. "You're right. Poker tonight? I'm in a good mood; I feel like it's a winning kind of night," he concluded.

"Sounds good to me, Donowitz."  _Yeah, that good mood probably won't last too long when he opens the bathroom door_


	6. Teddy Ballgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this chapter a little because it's mostly just movie quotes but it was super necessary for the plot line, I promise. Obviously all movie lines, etc. below to QT.

Catherine

*Two weeks later*

Finally, they let me participate in a mission. I've tagged along before and had my fair share of shots, but I finally persuaded Aldo that I was ready for the big times; that I was ready for a full on raid. He gladly handed me a sniper rifle and said "Utvitch, you're off sharp shootin' today. Cathy here is gunna do the heavy liftin', so to speak. You're on double guard duty instead."

"Yes, Sir." Smithson said firmly. Knowing how stressful it can be looking through that scope, I appreciated how sweet of a deal it was for him.

"Kann sie halten ihre eigenen?" (Can she hold her own?) Hugo muttered to Wicki in German. He wasn't aware of how sharp my hearing had become over the years. Wicki simply smiled and nodded; Hugo seemed satisfied.

Hugo seemed to understand that there was some strange bond between Wicki and I. He probably did not suspect that we had sex in the bathroom two weeks ago, but he knew that Wicki and I had gotten closer.

Nothing had happened between Wicki and I since the incident in the bathroom. We had actually been avoiding each other slightly. At first, we would talk and act just as friendly as normal. However, everybody began to realize that we were sharing some sort of private joke. Some, such as Hugo and Aldo, were becoming suspicious. Actually, I had a sneaking suspicion that Aldo knew something. He always looked at me funny when I would casually flirt with Wicki, even though I flirted with all of the guys. _Sometimes that look that Aldo gives, the one where he can like see into your soul, is really fucking creepy_. Sometimes he would just raise his eyebrows at me and stare for a second. I'd always ask, "What?" and his response would always be the same, "Nothin'".' I wasn't worried about him outing me to the other guys, even Donny, because let's be honest...who would believe him?

"Alright, let's go kill some Aryan son-bitches!" Aldo shouted after we finished loading up the gear, "Move out!"

*Several hours later*

That had probably been the most successful raid ever. The Basterds had cornered about 20 defenseless Nazis, killing off every single one, except for three they had intentionally left alive. There was one Sergeant and two Privates left alive, surely one of them would tell them about the orchard patrol up the street.

I was perched up on top of the hill with the sniper rifle across the small valley from Hugo, who was on the bridge that ran along size of the empty river valley. Wicki was standing near a body that he had just scalped; his 70th one since he had become a Basterd, if my math was correct. Hirshberg was guarding the live Nazis, along with Hagan and Zimmerman. Sakowitz. Omar and Utivitch were going through the dead Nazi's clothes and shoes, taking what the Basterds could use. They seemed to have gotten two good whole Nazi uniforms out of it, plus a few scalps for their belts and some money. Donny was nowhere to be found. He was probably waiting to make his grand entrance when Aldo called him in.  _Speaking of which, where is Aldo? Shouldn't he be interrogating the shits?_

As if he could read my thoughts, Aldo emerged from the shadows under the bridge. "Hirschberg, send that kruat Sarge over here," he instructed. I could almost hear the dramatic music in my head as the Sergeant walked over and introduced himself as Werner Ratchman.

"Lieutenant Aldo Raine. Do you know what sit down means, Werner?"

"Yes," the Sergeant said slowly.

"Good," Aldo replied, "then sit down. How's your English, Werner? 'Cause if need be we gotta couple fellas that could translate." He went on to introduce Wicki and Hugo. I could see the Nazi's eyes light up with both fear and awe when Aldo introduced Hugo. "Now I'm going to assume you know who we are?" Aldo asked.

"You're Aldo the Apache." The men whooped and cheered.

I knew this was the part where Aldo gave his famous speech, "Well Werner, if you hearda us, you probably heard, we ain't in the prisoner takin' bidness. We in the killin' Nazi bidness. And cousin, bidness is boomin'!" The conversation went on, and I wondered where Donny was hiding. I had been given the signal by Aldo to relax my gaze through the scope, and only had a machine gun in my hand as I watched the scene unfold below me.

It had seemed that the Nazi had refused to give the information Aldo had asked for. A loud smacking sound had begun a rhythmic beat under the bridge inside the tunnel. Smack. Smack. "You hear that?" Aldo asked the Nazi. "That's Sargent Donny Donowitz. But you might know him better by his nickname, The Bear Jew. Now if you heard of Aldo the Apache, you gotta heard about The Bear Jew?"

"I head of The Bear Jew," Werner did not seem amused. Apparently he had heard all about Donny's charade of killing Nazis with his bat.

"Now Werner, I'm gonna ask you one last-goddamn-time, and if you still, "respectfully refuse", I'm callin The Bear Jew over here, and he's gonna take that big bat of his, and he's gonna beat your ass to death with it. Now take your wennersitnitzel lickin' finger, and point out on this map what I want to know," Aldo spat.

The Sergeant seemed to think over his options for a brief second and then responded, "Fuck you! And your Jew dogs!" probably expecting to get a rise out of the Basterds before he met his demise. However, All of them men and myself began to laugh. This only seemed to anger the Nazi more.

"Actually Werner, we're all tickled to hear ya said that. Frankly, watchin' Donny beat Nazi's to death, is the closest we ever get to goin to the movies!" He yelled over his shoulder, "Donny!"

"Yeah!" Donnys thick Boston accent asked from a distance; he was still hidden in the tunnel.

"Got a German here who wants to die fo' his country! Oblige him!" The echoing rhythmic tapping began again as Donny hit the ground with his Louisville Slugger with every step.

It sounded like Fenway Park when the players took the field as cheers for Donny filled the valley. He emerged from the tunnel, bat over his shoulder, with a stone-cold look on his face. Honestly, I almost dropped my gun when Donny stepped into the light. He had stripped off part of his uniform and at this point and was looking sexy enough for me to fuck right then and there. If an intruder had been coming at that moment I never would have known it. All I could see was Donny. It was like the rest of the scene was blurry but Donny was crystal clear. My eyes latched onto his his every feature; his swaggering anger, meaty arms, mane of chest hair, then his huge fucking thighs covered by pants so heavy that they had to be secured by suspenders the approximate thickness and strength of dog leashes. His mouth was slightly agape from heavily breathing, but his jaw firm nonetheless. I could barely take it. He was just so thick and meaty; so raw and masculine.

Peeling my gaze away from his thick, toned arms, I began to focus on his eyes. I had never seen Donny in this state of mind. I knew that he became a strange mix of angry and delighted when he was killing, but I had never seen this look of blood-lust in his eyes before.  _I'm not sure if this is sexy or scary._  To be honest, it was a mixture of both.

Donny nudged at a medal on the Nazi's breast pocket with his bat, "You get that for killin' Jews?" he asked, huffing with anger.

"Bravery," the Sergeant stated proudly. Little did he know, it would be the last word he ever said. With a vice grip on his bat, Donny lined up the sweet spot with the Nazi's skull, wound up, and made "solid contact" as they say in baseball. The Nazi most likely died on contact, his body dropping to the ground with a thud. With a crazed look in his eyes, Donny began to smack away at the Nazi, smashing him to bits, cracking his skull open somewhere along the way.

At the time, I was more aroused than I had ever been for Donny.  _Wicki who?_  I know that no normal person would get turned on by seeing skull be beaten with a bat and watching the brains fall out, but if you were a Basterd, I guess this was normal. And I was a Basterd.

By the time Donny had finnished he was more hyped up than I had ever seen him. "TEDDY FUCKIN' WILLIAMS KNOCKS IT OUT OF THE PAHRK! FENWAY PAHRK'S ON IT'S FEET FOR TEDDY FUCKIN' BALLGAME! HE WENT YAHRD ON THAT ONE! ONTA FUCKIN' LANSDWON STREET!"  _Ohhh the accent. Even killing has to do with baseball for him. He's like a little boy, with a big bat...in both senses of the term_

 


	7. Permission to Speak

Catherine

Suddenly, I snapped back to reality, realizing that I was supposed to be on guard. I listened carefully to the conversation going on down below, though. Suddenly, Utivich was behind me, tapping my shoulder. "WHATTHEFUCK UTIVITCH?! YOU NEVER SNEAK UP ON A SNIPER!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, Catherine. You just seemed a little entranced in the raid, so I wanted to know if you wanted me to take over. That's how I was when I saw Aldo interrogate somebody for the first time, too. He's really good at it."  _Utivich is a good kid, but the way he talks about Aldo creeps me out a little sometimes. It's almost like he's got a thing for Aldo, secretly. He hangs around Donny a lot too, come to think of it. Whatever, not my problem._

"Thanks, Smitty. But for the love of Christ don't you EVER sneak up on me again. You should know better!" I scolded. I smiled and rustled his hair a bit as he took his place on the perch with the rifle.

I crept down lower so I could hear Aldo better. Slowly sliding into view, I saw Donny's face light up like New York City at night. He quickly hid his smile, attempting to keep his Nazi-killing act up.  _His smile is so goofy and adorable_.

From what I could tell, Aldo was successfully interrogating a Private about the German position with Wicki as the translator.  _Oh Wicki's voice...when he speaks German, how low and gruff it is..._

"Wie viele Deutsche?" (How many Germans?) Wicki grumbled.  _It gives me chills_. All I could think about was Wicki's soft lips on mine, how gentle and inviting they had been. _No, stop, that was a one time thing with Wicki. It probably won't even happen again. He's been pretending that you don't exist. You should do the same._

Donny kept sneaking glances at the tree I was in, smirking out of the corner of his mouth, knowing he was putting on a show. I nodded my head back toward Aldo, silently giggling and urging him to pay attention.  _When Aldo's talking he likes to be the center of attention. I don't want to get chewed out for stealing his spotlight._

"So I'ma give you a little suttin' you can't take off," Aldo grinned like he was Satan himself and pulled out his buck knife.  _That poor kid, he has no idea what's about to come to him_. It all happened very quickly after that; the German private was on the ground, screaming as Aldo carved the swastika into his forehead. Donny held a gun underneath the private's chin, just for protective measure.  _Tonight should be interesting_.

Donny

After the raid, I couldn't wait to get back to the house. I was still on my high from beating the Nazi, but the blood on my bat was beginning to dry and I wanted to clean it off before it stained too dark. I kept thinking about Catherine. She had been watching the raid from a perch up on the hill and I was curious about what she thought of our whole system. Hopefully she didn't think we were all off our rocker.

Once we finally got into the house, Catherine didn't say a word to me, she just went straight up to her room and shut the door.  _Well, Don, you blew it. Congrats. You struck out in the bottom of the ninth. She thinks you're a nutjob who beats people for a living. Way to go, champ._

Catherine

I didn't know what to do after the raid. I was all worked up. Donny had just looked so sexy and he had caught me looking at him so many times.  _But then Wicki. Oh sweet Wicki with his smooth bass booming through the ditch, as opposed to Donny's sharp accent. That really is the only way to describe it: Wicki as smooth and Donny as sharp._ I wasn't sure which one I liked better at the moment, but _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it._  I told myself.

I decided marching up to my room to think in peace and quiet was the best thing. It was going to be about an hour until I could start cooking dinner; Aldo had sent Hugo and Utivich to town to get a good supply of food, we were beginning to run low.  _Well no wonder, these guys eat like horses!_

I quickly kicked off my boots and pulled my uniform down so that my tank top was showing, cooling me off quickly. After letting my hair loose from the prison of a bun it had been in during the raid I flopped down onto my bed and began to reminisce on my memories with the Basterds so far.

Just as I was in deep thought, a sharp knock on my door snapped me out of my trance.

Donny

I stood outside her door, my heart pounding like a drum.  _I need to make sure she doesn't think I'm psycho. She can't run away because of what she saw, Aldo would kill me. She knows too much._

I forced two quick raps on the door's face and took a deep breath. She answered with her hair rustled and the top of her uniform unbuttoned so it hung down around her hips. Her many pairs of boots were haphazardly scattered around her room, with the mud-encrusted ones, likely from today's raid, kicked off in the corner. "Hey, Don. What's up?" she asked.

"I uhm..." I stuttered.  _Brilliant._ I ran my hand through my hair, "I was wonderin' if you could take another look at my shoulder."  _I needed some sort of excuse for just showing up here._

"Did you hurt it again today? Come in, I'll see what I can do," she quickly began rummaging around her room for the med kit.  _Man it sure is nice having a nurse around. Especially one like Catherine_. "Got it. Sit on the bed, I'll see what the damage is." She began her routine of pushing on the muscle and scrunching her face in concentration. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here, when I tense it." Push push, face scrunch. "Uhm, Catherine?"

"Yeah, Don? Did I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't hurt me. Can I ask you something?"

She slowly shrank into a Catherine that I hadn't ever seen before; a nervous, anxious Catherine that was waiting for bad news. "Yeah, uhm sure. What is it?"

"I uhm, were you uhh, I...did what I did at the raid today, you know...scare you at all?" I asked timidly.

She looked taken aback for a flash, but then just chuckled out loud.  _There was my confident Catherine._  "No, it didn't scare me. Quite the opposite, actually."

Now I was the one looking surprised. "Really? Good because I didn't want to freak you out with my crazy Nazi-beating. Sometimes people don't react so well to it. And I would never wanna offend such a beautiful girl like you.  _The complement, nice touch._  I metaphorically patted myself on the back.

"Well, you're in the clear. You didn't offend me," her voice got a little quieter, "I thought it was sexy."  _Wow. Where did that come from? I'll take it though._

"Sexy?" I questioned, my eyebrows raising.

"Very. It was so rough and masculine. You know how I like it a little rough." she knew she was baiting me now.  _She likes rough, huh? Well just wait until I get a hold of her now._

I turned my body to face her with a huge smirk on my face, "You're teasing me, and I don't appreciate it." She smiled, thinking I was joking. I turned off my emotions and let my thoughts take over, just like I did during a fight, and during a baseball game. "You're going to pay for that," I told her, sternly. Her face darkened into a sick smile as I tackled her against the bed.

Catherine

As Donny basically threw me into the mattress I realized that I had never been more turned on, except for maybe when he was beating the Nazi. He began to kiss me with force that I had never seen from him before.  _Even the last time we did this, he wasn't like this. This seems almost instinctual for him. He's like an animal._

His tongue fought for dominance with mine until he finally pulled away and gave me a look that said, "Excuse me?" letting me know that he was in charge here. As punishment he denied my attempt at kissing him back and began to ravage my neck, biting, sucking and leaving what would soon be sexy, mouth-shaped bruises all over. _This seems all too familiar. Donny biting my collar bone, me trying to hold in my groans. Oh, wow, he's so good at that._

I attempted to reach down for his zipper, "Donny, please, let me-" I gasped as he nipped me extra hard.

"No." he pronounced firmly. "End of discussion," and went back to attacking right around my sternum.  _Oh I like this._ He suddenly grabbed at my uniform, tugging incessantly until it was down around my ankles. "I hope you don't like this shirt," he mumbled then tore off the tank top I had been wearing underneath, nonchalantly tossing the pieces of fabric to the side.  _Well, shit._   _How am I supposed to fill those shoes? Oh well. My turn._

I nudged back on his chest once while he kissed all around my bra-line. He seemed unphased so I pushed again with more force. He sat up, allowing me to do the same. I didn't say a word.  _There aren't going to be too many articulate sentences tonight. Just lots of grunts and groans._  With a smirk the size of New England, I pushed him backward one more time, causing him to lay back on the bed, giving me full control.  _Or so I thought._  As I leaned down to torture him as he did to me, he grabbed the back of my head and stared into my eyes. His were storming, "Bad decision."  _Oh Lord, here we go. Back to the teasing._

His huge hand had a vice grip on the back of my head, pushing my face into his, forcing me to kiss him as hard as my body would allow. I used my hands to muss up his hair, trying my hardest to win control.  _I want to do something for him, but he's never going to let me. I might as well indulge in the selfishness while I can._ I began to plunge my hands under his shirt, lightly raking my dull nails over his abdominal muscles. He shivered in response.  _Look who can make you shudder, Mr. Tough Guy._  Finally, I decided that it was time for my big move. "I hope you don't like this shirt." I breathed, just as he had, and tore it in half, exposing his chest. Despite the fact that he crushed my mouth again, and my eyes were closed as we kissed, I could feel him smirking.

Just when I thought I was about to have the upper hand, the arm that wasn't holding my head reached around me. He released my mouth for a millisecond, only to expertly pop the clasp of my bra, allowing it to fall down onto the muscular expanses of his bare chest; a mixture of dog tags and thick black hair.

"Now listen," he still held my head firmly. "I am in charge. Don't fight, just relax. Let me do the work until I tell you otherwise. Is that clear, Specialist?" he asked rhetorically, as commanding officers always do.

"Yes, sir, Sergeant."

I barely had time to finish my sentence before he shoved me backward, causing me to fall under him. Gently, he nuzzled my neck and whispered in my ear, "By the end of this, you'll be screaming my name."

_Oh. My. God._ He kissed down my stomach, then around the edge of my thighs, then to the inside of my thighs; my breath hitched in my throat. "Donnyyyyy," I groaned, "Stop," heavy breath, "teasing me!"

"Did I give permission to speak, Specialist? Now keep quiet. I've got work to do.

 


	8. If I Really Liked Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something big coming, I promise. You'll never expect it, I can tell you that much. Reviews are much much much appreciated! For those of you Hugo fans he's going to have a big part in chapter 9, as will Wicki. Brace yourselves and happy reading!

Aldo

I was sitting at my desk, buried in paperwork, when randomly, "Mmmmmm," a female voice hissed in the background. I shook my head and chuckled,  _Donowitz._  Not very subtle, those two.  _At least it's not Wicki again. That's just a bad idea. There's already way too much jealousy flyin' round here as it is. I wonder how many of my crew this broad is going to fuck...two down, eight to go_.I smirked and went back to planning our next raid.

Catherine

"Wow. You're good at that," I had a glaze of after-glow over me as Donny pulled his head up from between my legs.

He smirked, pleased with his work. "I'm not done with you yet. Nowhere near," he growled, moving his lips up my stomach, across my belly button, and to the valley between my boobs. "You should see what else I'm good at," he murmured licking my sternum, grazing his hands right underneath, then off to the side, causing me to arch into his suddenly gentle touch.  _His mood swings are maddening. One minute he's shoving me into the bed and the next his lips barely even make contact with my skin._ The pressure on my right boob suddenly increased as Donny lightly scraped his teeth over the soft skin.  _Oh, and then there's that._

"Permission to speak?" I muttered.

"Granted."

"Please, Sargent, let me..." I started, until he bit down, causing me to grunt in a very unladylike manor of lust. "Take off those damn pants." I needed to touch him...everywhere. I needed to be closer to him, I needed to see the look in his eyes as I gave him exactly what he wanted. The fabric between us was too much; I needed hot skin-on-skin before I exploded with desire.

He sat up and planted himself on the edge of the bed, undoing his zipper and button as I slithered down to a kneeling position. His pants were no sooner around his ankles when I gave a mischievous smile and a simple, "My turn."

Donny

I felt her warm lips around me and threw my head back in what i can only say was pure ecstasy. There was no other way to describe it. I started to thrust toward her mouth, wanting more and more. She made a sort of humming noise, causing a shiver to creep down my spine.

She curled her lips into a mischievous smile and freed me from her grasp for a moment, "Oh I think I found my leverage."  _Don't let her sass you, Don. Show her who's boss!_

"And I found mine," she only had less than a second to be confused before I grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed into her, causing her to scream "DONNY! Holy shit!" in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain.  _Now that's more like it._  "See, hun, I told you I'd get you to scream my name."

Aldo

"Oh, Donny, you're so sexy! Fuck me, Donny, fuck me!" Utvich imitated Cathy in a falsetto voice. The rest of the guys laughed lightly at Utvich's impression as they went about their business, playing cards, listening to the radio, or in Wicki's case, sharpening their knives. In fact, The Austrian seated to my right seemed was the only one who seemed to be less than amused.

"Corporal?" I asked carefully. It was never smart to use a firm tone with a man who was sharpening a weapon.

"Lieutenant?" he stopped the maintenance of what we knew to be his favorite dagger; usually the one he used when he snuck up behind a Nazi and slit their fucking throat with before they knew what hit 'em.

"You don't seem to find Smitty's jokes very amusing. Can I ask why?"

"I'm sorry sir I-"

I cut him off, "I don't mean to chew you out for not laughin', son. I was just curious is all."

"Oh, well, then I guess it's because if it were me, I wouldn't want people to listen to me fuck my broad. Especially if I really liked her, you know, Lieutenant? But you know me, I like my privacy." His face sort of contorted when he said the middle part, about really liking her.  _If he's talkin' about Cathy we're all up the fuckin' creek without a paddle...especially me when Donny finds out. Maybe if I get him out of here he'll stop lookin' so depressed all the time._

"That's a very interesting point, Corporal. I'll keep that in mind. Why don't you head into town with Hugo, get us some liquor," he smiled.  _He and Stigliz probably need their weekly alone time to shit-talk us all anyway. Or whatever it is they do when they're alone._ "Y'all feel like playin' some poker? Gettin' a little soused?" I addressed the whole group this time. They whooped and hollered in agreement.

_That should give Donowitz enough time to finish up,_ I assumed.  _Then I gotta talk to that kid. Make sure he knows that she's just a broad, and just a good fuck. If he gets too into her the other guys won't respect him. And I can't have my goddamn privates disrespectin' my Sarge. No way no how. I run a tight ship, and it's gunna fuckin' stay that way._

Catherine

*1 Hour later*

I descended the long staircase carefully, still slightly wobbly from the "fun" Donny and I had just had.  _He was like an animal that time. It was honestly the sexiest thing I've ever experienced. He wouldn't ever let me dominate for more than a second; it was honestly the biggest turn-on I've ever had. He seems to have that effect on me a lot, lately. Now all we have to do is survive the endless teasing. I'm sure they heard every last moan._

Kagan spotted us first, "Well if it ain't the two love birds!" Donny was rushed by the group of laughing and chattering men while I felt somebody tap my shoulder.

"Cathy? Can I have a word with ya?" Aldo asked.

"Sure, Lieutenant." We walked out the door in the kitchen and onto the back portion of the house's wrap-around porch. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"There's no need for that, we're just having a conversation. You can call me Aldo."

" **Aldo** ," I emphasized, what's up?"

"I'm concerned about you and Donowitz. I uhm, hmm..."  _Oh no, is he about to tell me that Donny's gay or something. I mean what the hell else could he possibly be telling me. I already know that he has a secret alter-ego that kills people with a baseball bat, and I happen to think it's sexy. What could be any weirder than that? Donny doesn't seem like the type to keep secrets._

"Aldo, just say it. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

He sighed heavily and plopped into a wicker chair, I sat down in the one next to him. "I saw you...with Wicki...that night in the bathroom. I was walking up the stairs with Donny and I caught a glimpse before the door shut. He didn't see anything, but I sure as hell did. I didn't tell him, and I don't suggest you do either."  _Why the HELL would I say anything? He acts like I'm trying to cause problems! Is that what he thinks I am, a troublemaker?_

"Aldo, come on, I-"

He cut me off, "Now it ain't any of my business who you screw-" he paused, "well, actually as long as you're in my platoon it is, but Donowitz can't find out." There was a cheerful yell from inside that sounded a lot like Donny and Utvich. They must have won a hand of poker; Aldo continued when the noise died down, "it would mean a divide between the men, and I can't be havin' that in my outfit. Got to much work to do to be worryin' bout that kinda shit. Ya hear?"

"Yeah, I hear." I stood up with every intention of leaving him sitting there on the porch, but before I left I added, "I wasn't going to tell him, Aldo. I'm not trying to cause trouble," so softly I'm not even sure if he heard me. He already seemed to be deep in his own thoughts

 


	9. Rustling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is. The big chapter 9…even though it's rather short, it has a big ending. I may have hyped it up a little too much before but oh well. There's something a little crazy at the end if you ask me, so bear through the "boring parts", it gets good I promise! IF YOU DON'T LIKE REALLY RATED M STUFF DO. NOT. READ. You've been warned. Reviews are much appreciated, especially since I've decided to go in this direction!

Aldo

I don't know if Cathy knows that I heard what she said. I know she isn't trying to cause trouble, but I think she might be doing it by accident. There are a lot of things about the men she didn't know yet. I'm afraid she'll find out at the wrong time. Some of these things you just can't tell somebody, they wouldn't believe it unless they saw it themselves.  _Like Hugo. And Wicki. Or Utivich. Oh Lord Jesus. This platoon's got way too many secrets to be normal. Then again, who the fuck ever said we were normal?_

Catherine

***Two Days Later***

I was walking to the river, getting ready to wash my clothes; they stunk so badly of dried blood and mud from the raid last that it was almost making me sick. As I was trudging down the trail we had established when we first moved in, I heard a scratching sound, followed by a lot of leaves rustling. Naturally, my hand went for the gun concealed beneath my shirt, tucked into the waistband of my pants.

The rustling happened again, but this time it was followed by a pitter-patter.  _Boots in the dirt maybe? Whoever it is isn't very subtle._  SNAP! A twig to my right snapped and the something, whatever it was, scurried off to my right. I slid my gun out from my waistband and had it ready, just in case there was a kruat milling around our camp.

The rustling continued as I followed the noise to a little clearing about 20 meters from the river.  _Where the fuck is this thing going?_  Finally, I heard a twig snap right behind me.  _Oh shit._  With my finger on the trigger I turned to face the rustling noise.  _A rabbit. Of course it's a fucking rabbit. I'm getting too paranoid._  I sighed deeply and put my gun back in my pants, pissed off that I went out of my way for a damn rabbit.

"Stupid little shit." I had been getting more and more pissed off at the most subtle things these days. I decided it was the Basterds rubbing off on me. They all bitched and moaned at the smallest thing, like when whoever was on watch whispered too loud at night.  _Now I wasted time. I told Aldo I'd be back in time to cook dinner. I don't want Utivich to cook again, that poor kid wouldn't know how to boil water if there were instructions taped to his forehead._

A scraping sound started to come from the same area as the rabbit did.  _Was the rabbit running away from something?_ What if it was a Nazi? I had to check this out.  _I feel like Alice in Fucking Wonderland...following a rabbit._

"Jesus Christus!" (Jesus Christ!)  _German voice. Nazi. Gun._  My brain had officially entered into soldier mode. Any and all normal human emotions I had were turned off as soon as my small, but strong, hand tightened around the grip of my gun. "Heilige Scheiße! I...ahh...oh Gott!" (Holy shit! I...ahh...oh God!) I crept a little closer and peered through a set of twisting, knotted trees to see the shadows of two men, both most definitely not American.  _One of them must be getting tortured. Or something. What in the name of Sam Hill...?_ Upon getting a closer look I noticed that nobody was getting tortured. It was quite the opposite actually. One man's uniform was down around his ankles, pooling around his boots; the other man had no shirt on and his head between the legs on the uniform-less man.

_Those sick fucks. I need a better angle if I'm going to have any chance at popping them both before they see me. Then again, they're both a little busy so I'll have the element of surprise on my side._

I had my gun cocked and ready to shoot the fuckers before I realized that the one standing with his back up against the tree, the source of the scratching noise might I add, had features strikingly similar to Wicki's. My eyes squinted and looked hard in an attempt at a clearer view. "Einfach so..." (Just like that...) the standing man grunted. The way those words came out of his mouth, in the low German grumble almost made me weak in the knees. I knew that guttural voice. I had heard it say those words over and over to me just a few weeks earlier on the bathroom floor of the house. My gun slipped right out of my hand, luckily being soundlessly caught by the fluffy grass of the forest floor.  _Oh. My. Fucking Lord Jesus. It IS Wicki._ But that could only mean one person was the man kneeling on the ground. Only one other person could be the cause of Wicki's oh so apparent please. The only other German in our camp. Hugo Stiglitz

 


End file.
